tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Sara Merrier
Sara Merrier is a half-elven member of the Union Workers and half-sister of Tara Merrier. She knows Raul Emmenson well and has often worked with him. She is an expert at using explosives and tends to blush at times. She accompanied Raul and the Fellowship of Hidefall to Malperdy and witnessed events surrounding Haruko Mizushima. After the Battle of Malperdy, she travelled with Raul back to Hidefall and later went on an assignment for Raul with Dreanne Bark. Biography Early Years Godslayer Era Deceiver's Gambit More info later. Heart of Darkness The fellowship had lunch with Hannibal Losstarot and ended up being questioned by him and other Coalition officers about the events that had taken place in Malperdy the night before. Eventually Hannibal degreed that the fellowship could leave but only if they compensated the Coalition for having caused so much trouble underneath the city; in other words, each member would owe the Coalition a favour which any Coalition agent could collect at any moment. Realizing that their best bet was to play along and do the Coalition's bidding, the fellowship grudgingly agreed to Hannibal's terms and was allowed to leave. The fellowship paid little attention to Haruko and Thorn--or Katsutoshi as they now knew him as--because the betrayal in Malperdy was still fresh in the group's minds. Although they had originally come to save Haruko, they now left her behind to whatever fate awaited her in the hands of the Coalition. As soon as they had left the Losstarot manor, Raul and Sara purchased horses and later met with Razravkar who was heading out of Trinity Gask. They also met with a fugitive necromancer named Spector Drakai in a nearby forest before all four of them were caught by people indentifying themselves as the Grey Guard. They were brought to a hidden camp where they met with the leader of the Grey Guards, Helena the Grey, who revealed herself as the mother of Arcturius whom the guards had taken to the camp earlier. The group exchanged brief words with Arcturius, showing concern over the way his mother had neglected him. They had a heated discussion with Helena but were allowed to leave. Razravkar was the first one to vanish, preferring to travel alone. Raul and Sara decided to leave their necromancer companion alone for now and instead headed for Hidefall because Raul, having learned from the disastrous Battle of Malperdy, had begun to formulate a plan in which he'd need Sara's help. They took Spector along for a while before they dropped him off a safe distance from Trinity Gask. Raul and Sara eventually reached Hidefall and could finally process the news of the death of Tara Merrier. They mourned her loss for a time before Raul finally began putting his plan in motion; he would enter the Union's inner circle and change it from within, purging the Union from any leader who was deemed incompetent and thus dangerous to the Union's survival. He asked Sara to team up with Dreanne Bark as they were the only people he could fully trust in Hidefall, and sent them on a mission. Aliases and Nicknames ; Bombshell : What some in the Union call her. It's a pun based on her being an expert at using bombs as well as being pretty. Appearance Sara is a half-elf, having shared Tara's elven father. She's also green-eyed, but her hair is a dirty brownish-blonde, and her face is much less attended to. Her hair is messily cut just short of her face in front, and it extends as it goes back. Still relatively young for a half-elf, Sara has a smooth face that's not nearly as sharp as Tara's. It's not unhealthy or fatty, but her face is smooth and unremarkable. She's a little shorter than average. Personality and Traits Somewhat shy at times but also very sarcastic and confrontational at other times. She masks her insecurities most of the time by appearing as a 'tough chick' and isn't afraid to kick butt when needed. Powers and Abilities She's a decent thief, capable of using shadows to her advantage. She's also expert at using bombs. Relationships Raul Emmenson Sara looks up to Raul who in turn sees her as a useful operative. They've grown closer since their adventure in Malperdy, and Raul sees her as one of the few people within the Union who he can really trust. Tara Merrier Sara was close to her sister Tara. She didn't show how much she missed her sister who had perished on an assignment until she and Raul finally let their emotions flow freely after their return to Hidefall. See also *Fellowship of Hidefall *Raul Emmenson *Tara Merrier *Union Workers Category:Characters Category:Fellowship of Hidefall Category:Libaterra Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Third Age Category:Union Workers